the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Fader Kaspian
'Friedrich Adlersflügel '(Født 206 5E - Død 4. Aestus 273 5E) var en inkvisitorer i Den Kejserlige Inkvisition og betragtes som en af de stærkeste og mest effektive i senere imperielsk historie. Han har oplært mange inkvisitorer, fjernet utallige trusler og ledet mange korps og specialenheder. Han havde sågar afvist at blive forfremmet til kommandør over de Nordlige imperielske cirklers inkvisition. Han mødte sin ende i jagt på den Blodige Hertug. Biografi Tidlig liv Friedrich voksede op på landet i grevskabet Plön i det vestlige Hochwald, som den fjerde søn af en bondefamilie. Her brugte han de første år af sit liv på at hjælpe til på gården, men efter at en gruppe kaos kultister havde angrebet byen og slået alle ihjel bortset fra Friedrich, som på mirakuløs vis havde overlevet, blev Friedrich adobteret af Skt. Kaspian Klosteret. Her blev han oplært i den ulrikanske tro og dens værdier. Den Ostermarkske Krise I 223 blev et større netværk af kaos kultister opdaget. Organisationen blev hurtigt spredt men de mange små sektorer og enhed begyndte at plyndre landsbyer rundt om i Ostermark. Det Ostermarkske militær havde mange problemer med at fjerne kultisterne, og bedte derfor om hjælp fra den ulrikanske kirke, som sendte De Grå Ulve som assistance. Friedrich meldte sig ind i De Grå Ulve i den unge alder af 17, hvor han agerede som væbner for Fader Horatio. I løbet af deres mange kampe med kultister blev det klart for Fader Horatio, hvordan Friedrich kunne have overlevet angrebet på sin landsby, da Friedrich besad et naturligt talent for kæmpe. Fader Horatio skrev i sin dagbog: "Jeg har aldrig set nogle svinge en hammer som den unge Friedrich. Man skulle tro at Ulrik havde taget bolig i drengens krop." Inkvisitionen Friedrich vendte efter Den Ostermarkske krise tilbage til Skt. Kaspians Klosteret, men efter et par måneder valgte han at prøve at blive medlem af den kejserlige inkvisition. Den Kejserlige inkvisitionen var umiddelbart ikke interesseret i Friedrich, der jo blot var en bondeknægt, men efter at Fader Horatio havde brugt fire år på at færdigudlære Friedrich, og at Friedrich gik med til at være test for det nyeste Jaeger-serum, Jaeger-XI, blev han medlem af inkvisitionen, her valgte han at tag navnet Kaspian, og med hans væbner tid over fik han titlen Fader. Efter to år som medlem af korps 113 blev Kaspian forfremmet til Jaeger. I løbet af disse år havde Kaspian skaffet sig et ry som en af de barske rekrutter inkvisitionen længe havde set. Med sin forfremmelse til Jaeger fik mere frihed, og tog tilbage til sit fædrene grevskab hvor han opsporede de kultister, som for så mange år siden havde udslettet hans landsby. Hvorefter han i bogstaveligste forstand fjernede dem og deres familier fra Jordens overflade. Dette skaffede ham titlen "Hævneren". De næste 26 år ledte Fader Kaspian Korps 152, hvor de nedlagde mange trusler mod imperiet bl.a Heksemesteren Morgan Gråsjæl og Varulveklanen Blod Hyl. I 255 5E opsporede Korps 152 den Blodige Hertug, som er en af de mægtigste kultister i Imperiet. Efter en hård kamp var over halvdelen af Korps 152 døde og den Blodige Hertug var stukket af, efter dette begyndte Fader Kaspian at optræne nye jaeger, men fortsatte dog også sin jagt på den Blodige Hertug for at få hævn for sine kammerater. I 273 5E havde Fader Kaspian sammen med tre Jaegerelever opsporet nogle kultister, som burde kunne hjælpe med at lokaliserer den Blodige Hertug. Det var dog et falsk spor og viste sig at være et baghold arrangeret af den Blodige Hertug for at skaffe sig af med Fader Kaspian. Fader Kaspian sørgede for en mulighed for at hans elever kunne flygte, da han havde indset kultisternes antal var for stort til at de alle sammen kunne slippe derfra i live. Fader Kaspian formodes at være dræbt, men hans lig er aldrig blevet fundet. Fader Kaspian blev begravet i Ulriks Katedralen i Hochwald. Mange af hans elever og sågar både Stormesteren af inkvisitionen og Hertugen Hochwald deltog i bisættelsen. Kaspians Elever -Pyrrhos, Magus og Jaeger, optrænet sammen med Prins Lothar von und zu Wittelsbach -Prins Lothar von und zu Wittelsbach, Jaeger, Ridder og Prins, optrænet sammen med Pyrrhos -Emmerick Wallensbach, Jaeger, en af De Tre Hævnere -Adolf Schawrzbaum, Jaeger, en af De Tre Hævnere -Doktor Gustav Müller, Jaeger, doktor, en af De Tre Hævnere Category:Imperiet Category:Den Kejserlige Inkvisition Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Religiøs Category:Hochwald